


Season 6

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Couple of seasons. [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Since my version of season 5 went rather well I think. I have started to write my version season 6 going off of what went down in season 5.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Couple of seasons. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704883
Comments: 25
Kudos: 53





	1. Netflix and chill with a broken devil too.

A couple of months later Lucifer sat at Chloe's kitchen table looking at Trixie. "You're going to get a pretty nice room you know."

Trixie stared at him wide-eyed. "Really? Um, can I paint my room any color?" She asked with a rather cheerful smile.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "As your mother said to me. With reason, I think she would say about this. Don't you?"

Trixie pouted slightly.

Lucifer chuckled again. "Once its time to paint the room's and put stuff in the room's then you can go crazy with your mom." He winked at her.

Trixie laughed softly at him. "I love you Lucifer." She said smiling at him.

Lucifer reached out and patted her on her head. "Your growing on me small human." He winked at her.

Trixie looked at him. "When are you and mom having kids?"

Lucifer's jaw dropped as he stared at the little demon.

"I'm home," Chloe said as she walked in carrying dinner with her. "I brought home, dinner."

Trixie giggled as she got up and went to her mom. "I broke Lucifer mom." She said with a smile. "I better go put my stuff away and wash up." She turned and went to do that.

Chloe turned and saw Lucifer still sitting at the kitchen table with his jaw down. She put the food down and turned and walked over to him. "Hey?" She said before she bent her head and kissed him softly on his cheek. "What's wrong?"

Lucifer blinked a couple of times. "Oh hi." He said rolling up the blueprint before he sealed it up and looked at her. "Need help?"

"What did Trixie say to you Lucifer?" Chloe asked as she stared at him.

Lucifer pulled her down beside him. "She asked me when I and you are going to have kids."

Chloe looked at him. "What did you tell her?"

Lucifer looked at her slightly annoyed. "My jaw dropped as she stared at her."

Chloe smiled softly. "Sorry." She reached out and touched his cheek. "Truthfully I don't know if I can. Before the whole healing from the necklace."

Lucifer took her hand and kissed the palm of her hand. "And truthfully I know angels can if they want to create them. But I don't know I as the devil can." He said simply to her. "Besides the fact of I don't know much around children. Though I have been trying to get used to Charlie though and Trixie too."

Chloe smiled softly at him. "Then don't worry about it so much. Besides you would make a cute baby antichrist after all." She said with a giggle.

Lucifer looked at her annoyed before he shook his head. "Go clean up I will pull out our dinner. Okay?" He said standing up.

Chloe smiled as she stood up. "Thank you, my black knight, in shining armor." She kissed him before she turned and walked towards the bedroom to clean up and put her gun away.

Lucifer quietly shook his head as he pulled out there dinner and the plastic silverware as well from the bag.

Outside something or someone watched the happy little couple go about there day as they turned and walked off humming to themselves as they went.

Later that night Chloe snuggled up against Lucifer on the couch. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Lucifer smiled softly at her. "No just something Castiel said last night at Lux."

Chloe looked at him. "Former lover?"

Lucifer looked at her annoyed and made a face. "No, he's one of my big brothers." He shook his head slightly. "Don't be gross."

Chloe giggled softly. "Sorry, but you did have that coming."

"Keep that up chuckles I will make you pay for it," Lucifer said with a grin. "He said our father is proud of me. And said when there is a wedding he might show up."

Chloe looked at him. "Oh is Amendiael thinking of asking Linda to marry him?"

Lucifer mentally rolled his eyes. "I don't think he was talking about him. Also, he's not he's letting her make the choice for, their little family or not." He shrugged his shoulders. "So Amendiael for you."

Chloe laughed softly. "True." She snuggled back against him. "If someone decided to ask me I want it for the right reasons, and done the proper way, and maybe romantic if he can swing it."

Lucifer looked down at the top of her head and smiled. "Duly noted my queen." He said looking back at the tv as they watched Supernatural. "This isn't real life at all." He said simply.

Chloe smirked softly. "I know you would scare those two in real life and kick there butts if I wasn't around." She said with a smile. "But shh I'm watching tv."

"Yes, my love," Lucifer said simply as he sat there watching tv with her. "Am I that snuggly?" He asked with a smirk. He softly chuckled as he felt her pinch his side. "Ok, I got it." He said sitting there quietly as they watched the rest of the show.

Many hours later Chloe looked at the time. "Don't you have to make your rounds in your club tonight?"

Lucifer looked at the clock and sighed. "Yes drat." He pulled himself away from Chloe before he kissed her deeply on her lips. "I love you." He said with a smile.

Chloe stood up smiling at him. "I love you too. But you better run along." She said as she walked him to the door.

Lucifer turned and looked back at her. He leaned down and whispered hotly into her ear. "I will be dreaming of you tonight in my sleep and before that in the shower." He kissed her ear before he pulled back. "Pleasent dreams." He winked at her with a naughty smirk on his lips as he turns and heads to his car.

Chloe stood there watching him go as she shook her head slightly. "Note to self keep my cell phone away from Trixie for a long, long time." Knowing he was either going to take a naughty picture of himself or start sexting her later tonight. She closed and locked the door as she turned and went back to the show she was watching with her cell phone nearby.


	2. Being shot.

It was a couple of months later Lucifer was sitting at the kitchen table when he looked up as Chloe walked in. "What's wrong your home early?"

Chloe's eyes were wide as she turned and looked at him and sighed softly. "I was shot today."

Lucifer stood up suddenly and looked at her. "Why didn't you go to the hospital?"

Chloe walked over and leaned against him. "Because the bullet never entered my skin." She said simply. "Its why I asked you to stay here." She said leaning against him.

Lucifer wrapped his arms around her for a moment before he scooped her into his arms and walked her into her bedroom. "To bad the house isn't finished yet."

Chloe leaned against his chest. "Paint has to dry you know and all the stuff moved in and such." She looked at him as he sets her down on her bed. "Go get a knife please."

Lucifer looked at her funny. "Why?"

Chloe just pointed towards the kitchen.

"Alright," Lucifer said simply before he walked out of the bedroom a came back a short while later and handed her the knife. "Here you go."

Chloe took the knife and grabbed a hold of his hand before she went to cut it. She stared at the fact there wasn't blood there. She stared up at him. "And I am right next to you too."

Lucifer stared at his hand for a moment before he took the knife from her. "Do you trust me?"

Chloe held out her hand to him. "With my heart and body."

Lucifer bent his head and kissed her deeply on her lips as he takes the knife and cuts her hand. He pulled back and looked at the knife before he looked at her hand. "Hell's bell's no cut." He shook his head. "I'm going to kill Castiel next time I see him." He went and put the knife away before he came back and sat down beside her. "You know we talked about this many times. But this is the first time you were shot... wait where have you been shot anyway you never told me?"

Chloe looked up at him. "I was shot in the neck." She sighed softly. "I told the chief it was a graze and that he missed. I don't know if he will believe me but its the same thing I told Ella too."

Lucifer let out a groan. "You know if Ella figures out what happened she's going to show up here. And I really don't want to have to show her my true form."

Chloe leaned against him. "I'm going to have to do something about work soon aren't I?"

Lucifer pulled her onto his lap. "Yes. But you should think about what you want to do after you leave first. Whatever you want to do I am here for you." He tilted her chin up to face his. "I love you."

Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too."

Lucifer grinned at her. "I know what will make you feel better."

Chloe kissed him on his lips before she pulled back and grinned at him. "Make love to me Lucifer."

Lucifer put his hands on her waist as he slipped his fingers under her shirt. Before he grabbed a hold of her shirt and pulled it up over her head and off of her once she let go of his neck. "Lovely." He leaned forward and kissed the spot over her heart before he unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side. "You know you got to stand up to remove the rest of your clothes."

Chloe smiled as she stood up slowly. "You just watching me strip for you."

Lucifer grinned at her. "I can't tell a lie but yes I do." He said unbuttoning his pants and unzipping them before he lifted his hips slightly as he pulled down his pants before he kicked them off to the side. He looked up at her and smiled. "You still have your pants on."

Chloe shook her head slightly before she removed her pants and panties and tossed them to the side. She went to straddle his lap when she was stopped. "What's wrong?"

Lucifer smiled at her. "Nothing I just want you to turn around and come here."

Chloe shook her head again before she turned around and walked up backward's to him. "You're going to have to help me here."

Lucifer took a hold of his own cock as he helped to guide her down onto his cock and settled her there. He pulled her back against his chest as he rests his chin on her shoulder. "Comfy?"

Chloe let out a low moan.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I take that as a yes." He nibbled on her throat as he trusted his hips up into her. "Ride me." He whispered hotly into her ear.

Chloe started out a little rough before she got her beat going as she bounced on his lap as he trusted up into her over and over again.

As Lucifer trusted up into her his hands roamed over her whole body. Starting first off at her breasts before one hand went between her legs to rub/torture her nub with his fingers. While his other hand rested on her stomach.

Chloe threw back her head as she came for him groaning out his name.

Lucifer turned the speed up on his hip's and with his fingers on her nub as he nibbled on her throat. He growled low in his throat as he felt them cum together as he bites down on her throat breaking the skin.

Chloe sat there leaning back against him trying to catch her breath. She shuttered when she felt him lick her neck right where she was bitten by him. "Enjoying your self?"

Lucifer kissed the top of her head. "Yes in fact I am." He laid them down on her bed as he slipped out of her. His hands moved up her body before pulling her up against his chest. "Yes, I did. Though right now a nap sounds good."

Chloe smiled softly. "Yes, it does." She closed her eyes as she let her self drift off to sleep.

Lucifer knew he had things to do but moments like these oh he wasn't going to miss for the world. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep a short while later himself.

A couple of hours later Chloe was still asleep.

Lucifer was getting dressed. He pulled the covers over Chloe's body. He let the sheet go as he stood there and stared at her for a moment or two. 'Something seems off right now.' He turned and headed towards the door when he stopped and looked back at her. 'Still, something seems off if not slightly feels off.' He shook his head before he walked out of the room quietly as he closed the door and headed towards the kitchen table where he was working when Chloe got home.

The showy figure walked pass the window's and a soft child-like giggle is heard.

Lucifer stopped what he was doing and looked around with an eyebrow raised. He mentally rolled his eyes before he huffed and went back to work. "I'm hearing things." He muttered softly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The winds of change are in the air. ;) ;)


	3. Telling Ella the truth.

Lucifer looked up at the clock as he noticed that Trixie was getting out of school shortly. He finished up his work as he rolled his neck slightly a short while later. He looked towards Chloe's bedroom with a tilt of his head. "Just ignore it." He turned and grabbed his keys before he headed out to his car after closing and locking the door behind him. He started towards his door when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Hello, brother." He said annoyed before he looked at his watch. "What do you want Castiel?" He asked finally looking at him.

Castiel stepped out of the shadow and looked at his baby brother. "Hello little Samuel."

Lucifer glared at his brother. "Not my name anymore Castiel."

Castiel chuckled softly. "I know."

"What are you doing here brother I thought you had a date tonight?" Lucifer asked. "Or did Ella call it off?"

Castiel sighed softly. "She called it off. She said there was something about the latest case that was bugging her."

Lucifer sighed softly. "I was hoping she drops it.

Castiel sighed softly. "I agree."

"Castiel I didn't know you knew Lucifer?" Came a voice from a car that just pulled up.

Castiel and Lucifer looked back at Ella. "Where brothers."

Ella raised an eyebrow at him. "You mean your plaything. Anyway is Chloe here I need to talk to her?"

Lucifer sighed softly. "When I came out here she was sleeping. I was on my way to put up Trixie from school."

Ella looked at him. "Go I can talk to her alone."

Chloe opened the door dressed in her clothes with her hair slightly messed up. "Or Amendiael can pick up Trixie while the three of us sit down and talk." She looked at Ella before she looked at Lucifer. "Whole truths."

Ella nodded her head slightly. "That would be good."

Both Castiel and Lucifer groaned. "Not good." They muttered to themselves.

All three of them came inside as Lucifer poured Ella a drink. "Miss Lopez you're going to need it." He said as he sat it down in front of him as he took his seat with Chloe sitting beside him.

Ella looked between the three of them. "What's going on? And besides, you should have a bullet in you but you don't Chloe? How is it that you don't?"

Chloe looked at her truthfully. "I'm immortal."

Ella laughed. "Nice try you want to try another lie?"

Castiel looked at his brother. "Batter up baby brother."

Ella looked away from Lucifer as he stood up to look at Castiel funny. "This lie of all of yours is getting way out of hand you know?" She said simply.

Lucifer stood there in his true devil form. "Ella." He said softly even sadly as he waited for her to turn towards him.

Ella turned and looked at him. "How did you change so..." She stood there wide-eyed as she saw his wings sprout out of his back then. "Satan."

Lucifer sighed as he turned back to his charming sexy self as he sat down again. "I prefer Lucifer if you please Miss Lopez. Besides you should take that drink now."

Ella leaned down slowly and grabbed her glass with two hands with a slight shake of her hands. She pulled it up to her lips before she took a deep swallow downing it in one shot. She looked at Castiel. "So your really an angel?"

Castiel nodded his head slightly.

Chloe reached out and took the glass from her and set her down. "Take your time. For all of us, it takes some getting use too."

Ella looked at them. "That's an understatement." She sighed softly. "Um, who else knows?"

Lucifer sighed softly. "Linda and Dan. And by me telling him the truth and he tried to kill me. He ended up shooting Chloe and almost killing her. But because of a gift of my father's who knows and is alright with me being here Ella just so you know. Dan unlike Linda snapped if I knew that would have happened I wouldn't have told or well shown him the truth." He said looking down sadly.

Ella reached out and patted him on his hand. "Dan never liked you and Chloe together. But one quick question." She asked as she sat back in her seat. "Please tell me none of you told Trixie the truth?"

Chloe shook her head slightly. "Nope."

"Hopefully never if I have my way," Lucifer said truthfully before he watched her for a bit before he spoke. "Are you okay?"

Ella shrugged her shoulders. "No idea. But really Chloe you will have to do something about work."

Chloe laughed softly. "Lucifer said the same earlier before he made me feel better." She said slipping into his lap.

Ella made a face before she stood up. "I put in the report it hit your vest. I will see my way out now." She said heading towards the door.

Castiel followed after her until they both had walked out of the door and closed it behind them. "Ella?" He said once outside.

Ella turned and looked at Castiel. "Cast I need time after all of this." She shook her head slightly. "God I hope I don't see my ghost friend again."

Castiel looked at her funny. "Does she wear glasses and reminds some people of Velma from Scooby-Doo?"

Ella looked at him strangely. "Yeah, why?"

Castiel chuckled softly. "Its Azrael mine and Lucifer's baby sister aka the angel of death."

Ella thought back to that moment when she first saw her. "I didn't die."

Castiel smiled softly at her. "Those who do die do see her. And then those who could die but don't can some times see her as well too." He said simply. "But the last part can some times fade away over time and other times it doesn't." He said truthfully. "But when you want to go for that date you have my number, Ella." He bent his head and kissed her cheek. He pulled back and looked at her. "You are handling this better then people have before." He turned and walked away.

Ella stood there and watched him walk away. She shook her head slightly before she headed to her car and got in and drove off back towards work.

A shadow watched and chuckled to its self before it got yanked backward. It looked up and grinned at Lucifer. "Hi."

Lucifer looked down annoyed at the shadow."Go home." He said letting go of the shadow. "If I see you again I will do worse." He turned and headed inside locking the door behind him.

The shadow stood up and smirked. "We shall see. We shall see." Before the shadow vanished into well the shadows.

Back inside the house, Lucifer pulled Chloe into a hug. "We got, time or you give them your two-week notice and figure out something else later on."

Chole leaned up and kissed him on his chin. "I better go start dinner." She stepped away from him and headed into the kitchen to cook.

Lucifer stood there watching her for a bit before he looked at the time. "I will go get Trixie from my brothers and Linda's home." He still knew something was off but yet for the life of him he couldn't place it. He turned and headed out to finally go pick up Trixie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Castiel.


	4. Chloe is sick or is she?

Three weeks later Chloe woke up with a start wide-eyed as she ran quickly to the bathroom. Where once she closed the door behind her she was throwing up in the toilet. She came out of the bathroom when her stomach calmed down. 'No, I couldn't be.' She showered and got dressed before she headed out and smiled softly seeing Trixie had made her self a bowl of cereal.

Trixie looked up at her mom. "At least you took some time off for the move mom."

Chloe smiled softly. "Well, we did just go paint the bedroom's earlier this week. So we can pack our stuff up and move into the house with Lucifer once we get the room's set with our things." She said simply. "And yes I expect you to keep your room picked up." She looked at the clock before she felt her stomach roll at some strange smell. She pushed that back. "We should get going you don't want to be late if you finished."

Trixie finished up her breakfast. "Mom, aren't you going to make your self a cup of coffee to go?"

The idea of coffee the smell of it made her stomach roll again. "I will later."

Trixie headed to the car.

Chloe put her daughter's bowl and spoon in the sink when she caught the smell of milk and she threw up in the sink. Once she was done she rinsed out the sink and wiped her mouth. She turned the water off before she turned and left the house after locking up behind her. She got in the car and drove her daughter to school after she dropped off her daughter she headed into work to sign a few things. She hadn't told her daughter she had resigned from her job. She was going to do a few last-minute things before a little goodbye party before she went back home. 'Let's try and not to throw up again shall we.' She tried to tell her self happily. She walked in and had to stop for a moment to catch her stomach. 'Oh god, what is that smell?' She breathed threw her mouth before she made it a few steps further and ran right into her boss. She smiled at her boss. "Hello, sir." She said trying to sound cheerful.

"I'm sorry to see you go Miss Decker." He said speaking to her. "Are you alright you look a little pale. You know if you..." He looked down as Chloe just threw up on him. "Lopez takes Decker in your lap and run some test she's got some bug." He made a face before he went and got cleaned up.

Ella walked over and handed Chloe an empty bin. "Just encase." She said walking Chloe slowly into her lab.

Chloe looked at her once they were inside. "Would you tell him I'm sorry."

Ella smiled softly. "His wife threw up on him two weeks ago when she came in and told him she is pregnant." She made sure Chloe sat down with the bin near by. "You know the first test I'm going to run on you."

Chloe sighed softly. "I know. But Lucifer said an angel can't knock anyone up unless they want too." She said watching Chloe look for the pregnancy test.

"True but you forget your also immortal as well too. So maybe that changes things but I don't know much about the whole thing." Ella said simply. "Though I did tell Castiel that was one thing we would talk about."

Chloe smirked softly. "Did you treat him?"

Ella walked over to her with the test and set it down beside her. "I told him I would use my brothers on him." She said simply as she went to draw a vile of blood from Chloe. "Thankfully that needle went in. Cause the only other test there is one that has to do with pee and we can't do that test in here." She went running it. "Have you said anything to Lucifer yet?"

Chloe shook her head slightly. "No the only time we talked about a baby is that one time we talked about it. We never brought it up since but you know he is slow on a lot of stuff you know."

Ella laughed softly. "Human emotions are new to him as would a baby. That will be fun to watch him get used to."

Chloe smiled softly as the girls kept talking about Lucifer and Castiel.

Ella smiled softly. "It's hard to believe that Lucifer's one, big brother is in a way his twin."

Chloe laughed softly. "Michael is Lucifer's twin but I can tell what one of them is the devil."

"Good thing too." She turned when the alarm went off. Ella walked over as she printed off the rest results and looked at Chloe. "Do you want me to read them first or you?"

Chloe looked at her. "Go a head."

Ella looked at it as her eyes grew wide.

"ELLA!" Chloe said staring at her friend.

Ella swallowed before she looked at her. "Your pregnant almost three weeks if I had to guess."

Chloe's eyes grew wide. "Oh, that day." She took the paper from her. "I got to go tell Lucifer." She said with a swallow. "Oh lord." She muttered before she stood up. "After I leave will you tell the guys. I need to tell Lucifer first though." She went to go to the door.

Ella looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Chloe looked at her wide-eyed. "How is he going to handle this?"

Ella sighed softly. "A lot like any of us when we found out who he really is if you recall."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Yeah a lot of us didn't take it well some more than others anyway."

Ella pushed Chloe towards the door. "Go tell the devil besides who else is a better mom for the little antichrist."

Chloe turned and looked at her. "You watched Good Omen didn't you?"

Ella smiled. "With Castiel too."

Chloe laughed softly. "Your right. I was having a moment." She walked out of the lab and quickly out of the police station as she heard Ella gather them together. She got in her car and headed to Lux.

Meanwhile, in Lux, Lucifer was writing what he wanted to be packed and either moved into the house or into storage. He finished up and set the pad of paper down and his pen as he ran a hand over the keyboard of his piano. "Yes, you're going into the house, my friend." He looked down at his phone as it rang. He picked it up and answered him. "Hello, Netty I got my list done for you. Of what things I want where I will check with my girlfriend later today and make sure she has at least an idea of what she wants to be moved into the house, storage or even sold along with the house." He glanced up as he heard the elevator start its ride up to him. "I got to go and see you around Nettles." He said hanging up and looking up as the elevator doors open up. "Ah, Chloe I was just thinking about you." He saw how pale she looked as she stepped towards him. "Chloe are you alright?"

Chloe looked like she saw a ghost but she hadn't. She had this talk once before and it well at the time. She held out the paper towards him. "You should read it." She whispered softly as she stared at him. She was scared deep down what he was going to do when he saw the truth on the paper. She wanted to go throw up but she bit her lip and forced it down as she waited for his reaction and feared it at the same time too. 'Oh god say something Lucifer.'

Lucifer took the paper with his own fear. 'What was Dan trying to get out of his jail cell. No, my brother would have told me that little fact. Maybe it was something Netty did.' Lucifer opened the paper and started to read it. He felt himself get a little woozy as he leaned against his piano. "How?" He held up his hand to her. "I know how but you get the point." He said not looking at her for a bit before he turned and looked at her. He saw how pale she still was and he walked over and made her go sit down. "Chloe?"

Chloe swallowed hard before she spoke. "The day I got 'shot' is when it happened."

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "That explains something a feeling hours later that something was different I couldn't put my finger on it." He said putting the paper down as he watched her.

Chloe stared at him. "Is that all your going to say on the matter that your girlfriend is pregnant with your child?"

Lucifer thought about it for a moment or two. "Yes." He looked at her. "Do you want to lay down?"

"I just want more of an answer then what I got from you," Chloe said with a mutter. "Is that wrong?"

Lucifer walked over and knelt down beside her on the floor. "No, it's not wrong. And you should have one too." He nuzzled his face against her upper thigh.

Chloe watched him before she spoke. "Are you being a cat now?" She asked watching him.

"Meow," Lucifer said with a smirk. "What would you say right now if I asked you to marry me?" He asked looking up at her.

Chloe ran her fingers threw his hair. "I would want to know if you were doing it for the right reasons. And not because of the fact I am pregnant with the antichrist as Ella called the baby."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Itty bitty antichrist." He said smirking before he pulled back and placed a hand on her stomach as he stared at it as he ran his hand over her stomach. "Strange."

Chloe watched him. "What is?"

"The idea of having a child of my own." He leaned forward and placed his forehead against her stomach. "Hello, little spawn of mine." He said simply. "Give me time and let me get used to the whole thing. This is new territory for me, unlike your mother she will be the pro."

Chloe smiled down at him. "You can't call him or her once they are born the same nicknames you gave Trixie you know."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Yes, my queen." He stood up and kissed her softly on her lips carefully. Before he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his bed where he laid her down. "Rest or I will cuff you to this bed."

Chloe glared at him before she wiggled under the covers as she let her self drift off to sleep in his bed.

Lucifer sat beside her and watched her sleep. He left the room quietly after a while and headed out to the balcony. "Strange." He muttered to himself. "All of this is strange to me." He stood there quietly staring out at the city below him.


	5. Asking her.

Three months later in the new house, Lucifer sat outside staring out at nothing as he drank his whiskey. His father was just there and talked to him about the whole thing the itty bitty antichrist as some of his friends and own siblings called his unborn child. Hell his own father used that term as well. He didn't hear the door open until he felt something hit him in the side of the head. He turned to glare at the person when he saw his girlfriend standing there glaring at him. "What?" He said rubbing his head.

"Did you miss something today?" Chloe asked annoyed tapping her foot as she glared at him.

Lucifer stared at her confused not getting it before it hit him and he looked at the clock. "Shit." He muttered. "I guess I got lost in thought after speaking to my dad." He said simply. "I'm sorry my sexy little detective." He put his glass down. "Can I make it up to you and our offspring?"

Chloe sighed softly as she walked over and sat down beside him. "What's got you lost in your head?"

Lucifer reached out and touched her cheek slightly. "My father came and see me."

"Oh, about what?" Chloe asked as she placed her hand over his heart. Since telling him she is pregnant she's been trying oh so trying to help him get used to the idea of being a father. "Tell me?"

Lucifer looked at her. "He said he is happy for me and all of this but the baby he for saw for me when he sent me to rule over hell."

"Is he happy about being a grandfather?" Chloe asked slightly worried.

"If he along with all our friends and my siblings call that little thing." He said pointing at her stomach. "The itty bitty antichrist I think he's more than okay over it. Don't you?"

Chloe laughed softly. "That still bugs you doesn't it?"

"Yes though my brothers have all told me they wish I have a daughter." He said annoyed.

Chloe smirked softly. "Why is that?"

"Justice they have all said even Castiel said divine punishment for my crimes to all women." He glared at her when she cracked up laughing at him. "What's so funny?"

"I guess we shall see if you are going to get your punishment as they call it when I give birth," Chloe said smiling at him. "Unless you want to know now since you missed it." She said rather annoyed.

Lucifer leaned up and tried to kiss her on her lips when she moved her lips away. He sighed before he spoke. "You remember when I told you it was my choice over the whole thing?" He said pointing at her stomach.

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Yeah what about it."

"Well since we are both immortal but I am angelic. It seems it became your choice he thinks or a part of both of us was thinking about it and liked the idea." Lucifer said truthfully.

"Could be either or on that matter," Chloe said truthfully. "But are you really okay about the whole thing?"

Lucifer reached over and picked up his glass and finished his drink before he set the glass down. He scooped her in his arms and carried her inside. "I got something for you." He said with a smile. "I have had it for some time." He said carrying her easily towards there bedroom.

"You know further along your not going to be able to carry me about," Chloe said with a slight pout to her lips before she muttered softly. "Kind of sucks."

Lucifer smirked softly. "I will carry you to the end of time any time I can get away with it." He chuckled softly as he kissed the top of her head. "You're my sexy little police detective." He said walking her into there bedroom and set her on the bed before he went and closed the bedroom door.

"You say it now but your tune will change later on," Chloe said simply. "You know it will."

Lucifer stopped near his safe as he looked back at her. "Am I going to have to spank you for those words?"

Chloe blushed.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he looked at her. "I'm here to give it to you any time you need it." He wagged his eyebrow at her. He looked back and opened his safe and pulled a little black box. He closed the safe as he walked over to her and knelt down before her. "My father sent this to me the same time as the necklace and it finishes up the set. I told you once I want to spend forever with you and I mean it." He opened the box and showed off the lovely ring to her. "So I am asking you to become legally my queen of hell." He said simply. "I love you Chloe Decker and the little creature too."

Chloe chooses to ignore his commit calling their unborn child as the creature. She didn't feel like being the living crap out of him for those words either. "Yes and your lucky I love you or I would have killed you by now for those words too."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he pulled the ring out and slipped it on her finger. He kissed her hand before he leaned up and kissed her on her lips softly. "Time for your nap." He said with a smile.

Chloe pulled him to her. "Stay."

"Always." He said before he kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed beside her pulling her gently down beside him. "You never told me what we are having?" He said running his hand across her stomach and leaving it there.

Chloe smiled up at him. "Twins."

Lucifer's eyes grew wide as he stared at her stomach.

Chloe saw the look on his face and giggled. "All baby start small if you recall with Charlie."

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "I know it's just I was just starting to get used to one now there is two growing in there."

Chloe leaned into him. "You're having at least a girl if not girls."

Lucifer paled then before he grinned wickedly as he bent down and kissed her stomach and whispered softly. "You girls aren't allowed to date until after daddy scares him or never date at all."

Chloe laughed softly. "Don't scare them already Lucifer." She said nuzzling against him as she let her self drift off to sleep.

Lucifer laid there watching her sleep before a smile appeared on his lips as he whispered softly. "Bare with me my little ones. I'm still coming to terms over the whole thing. But your big sister is over the moon and can't wait to see you." He said simply. "Truthfully I am scared but I am told its common even for my old man and you have loads of aunts and uncles who will always be there to protect you as will daddy. And no one in hell shall mess with you either I will make sure of it I am the king after all. And your mother is the queen of hell and my heart." He ran his hand lightly over Chloe's stomach. "See you both soon enough." He said before he let himself fall asleep beside her with his hand on her stomach.


	6. A little feeding.

A couple of weeks later Lucifer had just got back from taking Trixie to school for her field trip. He knew the little girl was thrilled over the fact of being a big sister of either two little sisters or one little sister and a little brother. And the fact of him being engaged to her mother as well too. He came home and went to his and Chloe's bedroom to find her still asleep she was sleeping a lot more so it gave him more of a chance to spend more time with Trixie too. He stripped off his clothes and headed into the shower to get cleaned up. He didn't pay any mind as he heard the bathroom door opened. "She made it there alright she will be having fun with her friends."

Chloe opened the shower door. "I need to be fed Lucifer." She said softly.

Lucifer mentally sighed. "Let me finish my shower and I will go to cook you some food."

Chloe stepped into the shower behind him as she closed the shower door. "Not for food." She said as she ran her fingers down his back slowly.

Lucifer's eyes snapped open as he turned and looked at her. "Chloe?"

Chloe reached out as she took hold of his cock as she stroked him. "Please give it to me." She leaned up on her toes and nibbled on his chin.

Lucifer bent down and picked Chloe up in his arms as he pressed her against the shower wall. "As you wish." He bent his head and kissed her deeply on her lips.

Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist as she tried to grind her hip's into his.

Lucifer reached between them and took his cock into his hand as he trusted into her until he hit bottom. "Is this what you wanted."

Chloe stared into his eyes as her eyes shifted into bright blue as she dug her heel's into his ass and her nails into his shoulder blades. "Move."

Lucifer found that brief in the change of her eye color strange but he knew better than to not do what the pregnant woman asks of him. He started to thrust into her over and over again.

Chloe clung to him as her nails dug in as she felt her self get closer and closer to that edge.

Lucifer whispered hotly into her ear. "Maybe I should keep you bound to me bed. So I can come in here and fuck you anytime I want to." He groaned as he felt her clench down hard around his cock. "Or should I just keep you in our bedroom. So I can fuck you on our bed, against the wall, in the bathtub, in the shower like we are now, or anywhere else in this bathroom or on the floors."

Chloe groaned loudly as she came hard as she groaned out. "Yes." To everything, he said to her.

Lucifer bent his head and kissed her hard and deeply on her lips as he trusted hard into her a couple of times before he came in her hard. After a while, he helped her back onto her feet before he washed her off and himself. He turned off the water and helped her out of the shower and dried them both off. He helped her back into there bedroom before he tucked her into bed. "Feel better?" He asked with a chuckle.

Chloe smiled at him. "Yeah." She held out her arms out to him. "Join me." She said with a wink.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "You need food." He bent his head and kissed her softly on her lips and then kissed her stomach as well. "So do you two as well." He said simply. "Rest and after you eat if you want another round or two I will be 'up' to it." He said simply as he turned and left the bedroom closing the door quietly behind him.

Chloe smiled softly as she rubbed her tummy. "Daddy is right we need food before I jump him again." She licked her bottom lip as she couldn't wait for him to come back so she could cuff him to the bed so she could ride him at her own pace. "Though I do enjoy his pounding though." She said with a smile as she closed her eyes as she tried to drift off to her nap and well-earned rest.

Lucifer walked downstairs in the buff as he headed into the kitchen to make Chloe some food. He didn't notice that anyone could look into the kitchen and see him in the buff walking about in the kitchen or the whole house too. He grabbed the food and something to drink before he headed back upstairs to her.

For months Chloe kept Lucifer very, very, VERY busy in the bedroom all the way up until the doctor told them they couldn't keep going and the doctor blamed Lucifer but he just smiled and told the doctor in private. "Um, it's my girlfriend more so than me this time." Of course, the doctor could never look Chloe in the face after that. Chloe had to threaten him when he wanted to fly her to the hospital when she started to go into labor. Hours after giving birth and the baby was brought in she turned her head to watch Lucifer with a baby in each arm just staring at them not really saying anything at all to them. "Are you going to keep on staring at them?"

Lucifer looked up and smiled at her. "Yes, besides they like staring into there daddy's face."

Chloe rolled her eyes at him. "Dork."

"King of hell if you please." He looked back at his children and went back to staring at them in awe.


	7. Visting the damed

A couple of days later Chloe sat on the couch at home and she sat there watching her boyfriend just stare at his sleeping children. "Lucifer you can lay them down and they will sleep fine." Her mother and daughter still think its funny though her mother found it strange. She found it cute that he was that in love with something he kept on staring and holding them. Even cuddling them when they started to fuss as well too.

Lucifer looked up at her finally. "Before we have any more we are strongly going to talk about it."

Chloe smiled softly. "I'm fine with just those two. Besides we aren't going to name our only son after you."

Lucifer laughed softly. "I was thinking for our daughter Lucy Penelope. After her old man and her grandmother."

Chloe smiled softly. "Are you trying to get your brothers from stop calling you that?"

Lucifer smiled softly at her. "Is that so wrong?"

Chloe walked over and sat down beside him. "No not at all and I like that. I know we never talked about naming them."

Lucifer leaned against her. "I figured you wanted me to get used to the idea first."

"True and I like it she does have a lot of your looks." She said with a smile. "What about our son?"

Lucifer smiled up at her. "John Dev." He said still smiling at her. "After our father's since Dev means god."

Chloe bent her head and kissed him softly on his lips. "I'm sure my father would be happy about having a grandson named after him."

"I know mine will be. Besides Castiel said he is bringing a surprise for you." Lucifer said simply.

Chloe took the babies from him then. "You're plotting something are you not?"

"Who me?" Lucifer said smiling up at her.

Chloe walked off carrying the twins in her arms to there bedroom. She looked down at the sleeping twins. "Your both going to end up like your father aren't you?" She said with a sigh as she settled the twins down in their crib as she watched them snuggle against each other. "Good little angelic devils." She said with a smile before she kissed them on their little foreheads and left the room. She noticed the shadow watching her children. "There to young still not yet."

The shadow muttered as it bowed to her. "We watch them and protect them."

"Why?" Chloe asked as she stared at the shadow.

"We see things big things for them not yet to come." The shadow said before it slipped back into the shadows. "We watch and guard them." Was the last thing the shadow said before it vanished from sight.

Chloe walked back downstairs and sat down beside Lucifer as she leaned against him. "I'm shocked that Dan hasn't broken out of jail by now."

"He tried he's in a better prison that my brother Michael put him in." He said simply. "I was thinking and wanted to make sure it was okay with you. But I want to adopt Trixie as my daughter." He said looking up at her. "If you're alright with it and she is to I would love too."

Chloe bent her head and kissed her on his forehead. "I'm alright about it. I'm sure you told Dan once about it?"

"Back then it was a threat after he was in police holding. He didn't take it well but I have grown on the idea." He said as a knock sounded at the door. "That's for you." He patted her behind as he winked up at her. "I so can't wait for the twins to sleep threw the night."

Chloe blushed as she stood up muttering under her breath. "Easy hound dog." She walked up to the door and opened it and found Linda standing there holding Charlie in her arms with Amendiael behind her. "What are you guys doing here?"

Linda looked past her to Lucifer who had joined them. "You didn't tell her?"

"I was waiting for you two to show up," Lucifer said truthfully. "Our bags are in the car and hours from now Penelope will be back with Trixie to 'help' with the twins." He ushered Chloe out of the house as he smiled at Amendiael. "Good luck with the guard shadow our twins have picked up."

Amendiael stood there stunned. "The what?"

Chloe looked at Lucifer. "We can't leave the twins it's only been a couple of weeks Lucifer?"

Lucifer took hold of her as he smiled at her. "We are going down to the courthouse and not only marrying you but Trixie will become my daughter before we leave. To spend two days in a hotel before we come home to be with the twins. Does this work for you?"

"Have I told you lately I love you?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"Every day since the twins were born or more," Lucifer said with a smile as he helped her into the car. "This will be fun."

Chloe leaned against him as he drove.

Once they got inside on Chloe's side her mother, daughter, and Ella were waiting for her. On Lucifer's side, it was his father, Michael, Gabriel, and Castiel.

Trixie ran up and hugged first her mother and then clung to Lucifer. "Hi, dad." She said smiling up at Lucifer. "Did you ask mom if it was okay?"

"You asked her first then me?" Chloe asked faking being annoyed with him.

The judge coughed slightly. "Can we get on with both things first?"

Trixie walked back over to her grandmother's side as she watched her mother and her soon to be new dad take their places. It was like a fairy tale from her mom and Lucifer saying there I do's to him becoming my father. Then a shock of us all was the fact of Castiel and Ella jumping in as well, shocked, my dad as well. But all in all, I just couldn't wait to go home and snuggle my baby brother and baby sister and watch them grow up.

A week later Lucifer stood beside a hospital bed as he looked at the man cuffed to the bed. "Hello, Daniel."

Daniel barely opened one eye to wince and look at him. "Here to take me to hell with you? Where you most likely have what you stole from me."

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "No, that job is for another. And I didn't steal anything it came to me willingly. Did my brother tell you I'm a father now as well?"

Daniel looked at him funny. "Brother?"

Lucifer pointed to the man standing at the door. "Yes, my brother. And he's not here to take you to hell either."

"Then why are you here? Go leave me in peace for what little time I have left here." Daniel aka Dan said as he closed his one good eye.

"No, because you're never going to know peace for what you have done. And your ex-wife and daughter are now mine and mine alone, and you're going to leave this world knowing it Daniel. And when I return to hell I am going to come to see you and if Chloe does that's her choice and hers alone." He said simply before he turned and started to walk away.

"Why did you have to take what wasn't yours in the first place?" Dan asked trying to sit up in bed.

Lucifer turned and looked back at him. "My father blessed her into being and gently pushed her towards me I did nothing that I knew I did. But her feelings and choices are hers and hers alone. Goodbye." He turned and left patting his brother on his shoulder as he passed him. He walked outside of the prison and got into his car and drove away grinning to himself as he went. As he headed home he wished for both his son and daughter to find there first loves as he did in there mother. Though once his twins can sleep threw the night he was dragging Chloe in that bedroom for some 'alone' time. Though he might wait a couple of days after they sleep threw the night so they can regain their energy for each other. "So why are you always on guard around my children?"

The shadow's voice came out of the radio "Our master has children and we sense one of them will be a perfect mate for our master's children. We don't know what one it will be but we will not touch them we just put them in each other path's and see what happens."

Lucifer nodded his head. "Also a good way not to anger the king of hell."

The shadow laughed. "Yes, we thought so too."

It was a couple of days later and Lucifer walked into the house and pulled Chloe into a hug that turned into a kiss.

"Missed us?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"Yes, all four of you but I really miss you naked and in our bed." He wagged his eyebrows at her.

Chloe shook her head as she pulled him inside as the door closed behind him.


	8. A little sexy time as well as the end.

Many years later Lucifer stood watching his daughter shove a feline shifter off of her before she squirted him with water. He couldn't help the chuckle over that one as he looked over at his bookworm son sitting quietly reading with a little witchling leaning against him. He shook his head slightly just as Chloe walked into the room and sat down on his lap. "Well hello, detective?"

Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled against him. "Hello, my sexy king."

Lucy looked over at her parents and wrinkled her nose. "EWW!" She said simply before she slapped the feline shifter beside her. "Stop that right now or I swear to my grandfather I will castrate you. Right here and right now if you don't stop it."

Lucifer and John both had looked up and winced over her words.

John looked at his sister. "If you do take him out back I don't need to see that sis." He looked at the giggling little witch beside him. "What's so funny Saint?"

Saint smiled at him. "You. Besides your powers don't work on me." She kissed his cheek.

Chloe looked over at Lucy sharply and pointed at the spot in front of her as if to say come here now.

Lucy walked over and sat down before her mother and looked up at her.

Lucifer noticed how Simon was watching over Lucy from afar. "Do you remember me telling you and your brother that your first loves. Like your mother is my first and only true love was immune to my powers. Though she is immortal now my powers still don't work on her."

Lucy nodded her head. "He's a horny cat." She heard him huff and she looked back and glared at him. "Shut up Simon."

Chloe sighed softly and mouthed. 'Good luck.' to the poor Simon standing there glaring right at Lucy.

"You four better get on the road as we would let you guest in your old bedroom's but there not soundproof so you better head to the hotel room's," Lucifer said with a grin as he watched the look on his children's faces. "As I'm sure you have a punishment coming to Lucy and who knows with our quiet little mouse of a son." He shooed them.

John stood up as he closed his book as he looked at Saint. "Come on I have something to do now anyway."

Saint stood and looked at him funny even as she walked out of the house with him.

Simon walked over and didn't say anything to Lucy as he handed her purse to her and forced her up on her feet. He bowed his head to Lucifer before he pushed her out of the house.

Lucifer looked at his wife. "Some times she is a little too much like me." He shook his head slightly.

Chloe shook her head slightly. "Yeah." She turned and kissed him on his lips. "I will be waiting for you upstairs." She stood up and started to walk away.

"Naked?" Lucifer asked as he stood up smirking at her.

Chloe looked back at him. "How else would I be?" She turned back and headed upstairs.

Lucifer smiled as he went to lock up the house before he walked upstairs to there bedroom. He stood there in the doorway for a moment as he enjoyed the view of his naked wife waiting for him. "You look good enough to eat." He said closing the door as he started to strip himself out of his clothes for her nice and slowly to not only torture her but him in a way as well too.

"Come here," Chloe said with a smile. "I need you Lucifer." 

Lucifer tossed the last piece of clothes off to the side before he came towards his wife.

Elsewhere the car ride for Lucy and Simon was stone-cold quiet even the elevator ride up to there suite was quiet. Nothing was said as Simon dropped her off at her door and headed to his and walked inside shutting it well more like slamming it.

Lucy gapped at his reaction and walked into her room quietly shutting the door quietly as well too. She looked at the door between there rooms and sighed before she kicked off her shoes and sat down on her bed staring at the door. She heard the outside door open again as she heard him go pass her door and down the hallway. "Where is he going?"

The shadow poked its self out of the corner of the room. "Young master is going downstairs for a drink where the other feline female shifters are. And you recall young miss how they are towards you?"

Lucy sighed softly. "I know and since literally landing in his lap many months ago I thought my powers affected him."

The shadow smiled or well it sounded happy anyway. "It doesn't affect me or the young master though it does the rest of the family."

Lucy stood up and nodded her head slightly as she grabbed her room key and shoved it into her pocket. "It's about time I show those bitches what is mine." She walked out of the room and headed downstairs being lead by her shadow friend.

Simon smirked softly as a couple of queens nuzzled up against him and others wanting to join in as well too. He saw his father watching him with a shake of his head. He saw his father's eyes on the front of the bar. And he turned and saw Lucy standing there at the doorway looking right at him. 'Well this could be fun or she will hit me again for this. But I am staying out of this fight cause I don't want to end up stabbed or worse.'

All the queens turned and looked at Lucy and hissed at her as they moved towards her.

Lucy looked past them at Simon's father. "Any damages they are paying for it." She turned back as she started to 'play' with the attacking queens as she avoided their attacks.

Simon turned as he watched what was going on.

Lucy didn't move quickly enough and one of them caught her cheek and her head turned sharply. Her head snapped back as blood started to come upon her skin as she glared darkly at them as her eyes flashed red and she growled. "Big mistake." She said right before she went full attack mode and sent the queen's flying backward landing on anything and everything. Once it was all done she stood there catching her breath before she stepped around them and walked right up to Simon. "Tell me what you desire?"

Simon looked her up and down but his eyes returned to her wounded cheek. "To tend to your cheek and then keep you in that bed of mine for a long while."

Lucy leaned in towards him like she was going to kiss him. "We shall see what you get to touch after letting those flea infested skanks from touching you." She turned and walked off stepping over the body as she went.

Simon couldn't help but let out a growl/hiss at her words as he heard his father chuckling at him. "What?" He said turning and looked at his old man.

Simon's father smirked. "Your mother was the same even after mating. Hell, she is still like this now. So you better go get that before another tomcat gets to her first."

Simon downed what was in his glass before he stood and stalked after Lucy.

Lucy kept on walking as she got on the elevator just as she heard something as the door closed. "What was that?"

"A horny shifter hunting his mate or soon to be a mate in your case." The shadow said. "He's coming for you and that cheek doesn't look too good if you ask me."

Lucy sighed softly. "Can you slow him down?"

The shadow laughed. "No, he going to get you soon enough."

Lucy sighed softly as the elevator door opened. She stuck her head looking both ways before she stepped out into the hall and quickly headed into her room and locked the door with a sigh.

"Did you think I wouldn't know you would head straight here?" Came a voice from behind her.

Lucy jumped slightly as she turned and glared at Simon. "Don't do that."

Simon stood and walked over to her and took a look at her cheek. "It doesn't look too bad." He held her face still as he licked her cheek.

Lucy wrinkled her nose. "Eww."

Simon didn't say anything until he cleaned up her cheek. "Much better."

"Thanks." She muttered to herself before she tried to move away from him.

Simon pulled her close to him. "Tell me what you want?"

Lucy shook her head slightly. "No, and you should go to your room."

Simon picked her up and carried her to her bed. "Maybe I should give you to my cousin's?"

Lucy glared at him. "You're an idiot."

"Takes one to know one princess," Simon said with a smile. "But I think you should tell me."

Lucy shook her head and pointed at the door.

Simon stepped towards the door before he stopped and removed his shirt and tossed it into the chair. "Am I going to have to tye you to that bed?"

Lucy blushed as she looked at him sharply. "Am I going to have to beat you up to get you to listen?"

"Am I going to keep having to strip to get an answer from you? Besides, I think I have something you want." He said with a twitch of his nose as he unbuckled his belt and unzips his pants too. "Come here."

Lucy stood up and walked up to him and poked him in his stomach. "Go away. I really..." Her lips were suddenly taken over by his as she tried to keep herself from melting into him as they kissed. even as her hands came up and tried to push him away from her.

Simon pulled back from her lips at smirked at her. "I can smell your desire for me."

"Your nose is broken now let me go," Lucy said glaring at him. "And go to your own bed you fool."

"I'm never going to let you go. The sooner you accept that the sooner I can do the one thing my teeth are aching to do to you." Simon said with a smirk.

Lucy shook her head slightly. "I'm not going to let you eat me."

"I would enjoy eating you out." He turned her around and pressed her flush against his front. He wrapped one arm around her waist. While the other went between her legs and cupped her pussy. "The only thing I want to eat is in my hand." He shoved her panties to the side as he toyed with her opening with a finger slipping it in and smiling. "You're so wet down there I love it. I can't wait to make you scream for me as you cum. Before I thrust into you taking your virginity from you and making you my mate with a bite on your yummy looking neck." He kept on thrusting that finger in and out of her before he swirled it about. "All you have to say is you want me too. And you will have me ALL of me DEEPLY inside of you Lucy over and over again." He let her go as he stood there watching her as he licked his finger and some of his hand off as well too."

Lucy stepped away from him as she turned and looked at him as he licked and sucked that finger clean. "Simon?"

Simon's nose twitched as he breathed in the smell in the room. "Come to me, my little hellion."

Lucy rolled her eyes at him. "You want to embrace my otherwise don't you?"

Simon's eyes flashed golden feline as he answered her. "Yes."

"Fine," Lucy said simply as she stood just out of his reach. "But know if another of those bitches or queens as you call them. Touches what is mine I will kill them is that clear?" She asked him cooly.

Simon smiled at her. "That's why I told you all along I want t mate with you." He reached out to touch her when his hand was smacked away. "Oww what was that for?"

Lucy gave a smile that belonged to her dad more than her. "No touchie Simon. You still have to be punished yourself don't you know?" She knelt down before him as she reached out and removed his pants and boxers easily. "Lovely." She pinched his hip when he reached out and tried to touch her again. "Behave and I will start to strip out of my own clothes for you. But if you try to touch me again I will punish you."

Simon groaned at her words as he put his hands behind his head interlocking his fingers as he leaned against the door. "Lucy?"

Lucy reached up and wrapped her hand around his cock and slowly stroke him. "Your kitty is clawing to get out isn't he?"

Simon moaned. "Yes, he wants out and claim and take what is his."

Lucy smiled as she leaned forward and slowly licked his right hip as she kept on stroking his cock. "Well, my dear kitty your human has been a very bad boy and is going to be punished." She turned and licked his right hip before she bites him hard right near his cock.

Simon growled when she bites him near his penis. "Woman you're making me pretty close to losing control."

Lucy giggled softly before she slowly licked his cock head before she took him slowly into her mouth.

Simon growled again at her as he swore he felt her giggling if not laughing as she just sucked harder on his cock this whole time. "Wench I am going to punish you for this later."

Lucy just drew him closer and closer to losing control until she felt what she aimed for splashed cross her tongue and in the back of her throat. She swallowed it all down before she licked him clean as she pulled back as she knew her self was trying to keep ahold of her own emotions as she stood up slowly as she licked her bottom lip clean. "Thanks for that." Was all she said as she turned quickly and went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Simon saw her do this and as the door shut he was already slamming against the door to get to her. "Lucy." He growled out her name as he kept on hitting the door.

Behind the bathroom door, Lucy stared at the bathroom door as she tried to get her mind to work. 'Do I want any or all of this? Even though I do enjoy teasing him and torturing him as well too?' She took a calming breath before she quickly stripped out of her clothes and took another calming breath as she opened the door and stood there staring up at Simon who just stared down at her. "Hi?"

Simon's lips didn't twitch into a smirk as he glared down at her. "No more running from me or this." He didn't notice she was standing there before him in the nude.

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped easily into his arms. "Here kitty, kitty." She said running her nail's slowly up and down his neck and further down her back.

Simon's hands came around and grabbed a hold of her ass before he gave her a rather wicked smirk on his lips. Right before he swatted her behind a couple of times. Before he sat down on the bed with her on his lap. "Are you sure about this?"

Lucy leaned into him as she tilted her neck. "Take me." Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she stared into Simon's eyes and into his feline's as well too.

"You're being naughty again Lucy," Simon said with a smirk. "What are you plotting?"

Lucy leaned forward and whispered into Simon's ear. "If you're lucky if not unlucky I might end up keeping you in the bedroom from here on out Simon. If you're ready for that then take my body, mind, and soul as yours and make me your mate." She said right before she licked his ear as she let out a sound that sounded like a female cat in heat.

Simon pulled Lucy off of him and tossed her onto the bed onto her back and quickly crawled over her. "No more games." He spread her legs out as he laid down between her legs and nuzzled his nose against her nub as he inhaled her. "So virgin and so mine." He said right before he took a long lick of her pussy for his own taste. "Hmm, I can't wait to taste you later after my scent is fully set in you." He said right before he thrust his tongue deep inside her and started to lick her out.

Lucy's fingers went right into his hair right after his first taste of her and kept him there. "Hmm Simon, please." She said arching into him.

But Simon didn't stop until he felt Lucy come all over his tongue and down the front of his face as well too.

Lucy has been caught in a silent scream as she did cum for him.

Simon sat up licking his lips. "Yum."

Lucy reached up for him as she smiled at him. "Here kitty kitty." She said with a smile on her lips.

Simon reached down between them and took his cock in his hand and toyed with her center for a bit before he placed the head of his cock just inside of her. "No turning back Lucy."

Lucy smiled up at him as she tilted her head to the side offering up her neck to him. "Meow." She said with a smirk.

Simon shook his head slightly before he slowly painfully slow slide all the way into her until he hit her barrier. "Lucy?"

"Just do it, Simon. Take it and mark me at the same time." She said looking up into his eyes and she suddenly saw not just Simon looking back at her but his cat as well too. She smiled as her own eyes shifted red as she looked into his.

"As you wish." He bent his head and nibbled on the spot right between her neck and throat. He pulled back his hip's before he slammed forward hard as he bites down marking her at the same time as he growled when her blood touched his tongue.

Lucy tried not to scream but it fell out past her lips right into his ear.

Simon winced when she screamed right into his ear just as his body took over as he started to slam into her over and over again. His mouth never left its spot on her skin as his hips never stopped.

Lucy melted for him with each and every one of his thrusts into her. "More," she begged from him as her nails ran up and down his back. "I need more, please Simon."

Simon growled as his thrusts sped up and up unit he felt he was closing to cumming himself as he started to dig his hip's into her's over and over again as he kept on thrusting into her.

Lucy came hard on a silent scream.

Simon came hard as he slammed it deep into her as he let her neck go as he roared as he came hard deeply inside of her. Before his cock locked its self inside of his new mate. He tried not to fall down on her as he tried to catch his breath. He bent his head and licked her wound closed. He pulled back and smiled down at her. "Are you alright?"

Lucy looked up at him and gave him a soft smile. "Ask me later." She said with a smile.

Simon moved them so they laid on their side still connected to each other. "We will find a way and make you immortal like me."

Lucy smiled softly at him. "I already am." She said with a dreamy look on her face as she looked back at him.

Simon looked at her confused. "Huh?"

Lucy smiled softly. "Did you wonder why I was still a virgin even after college?"

"Waiting for me?" Simon asked her.

Lucy shook her head slightly. "No, not really. My folks wanted me to wait until after college since when I did sleep with a guy for the first time I would become immortal." She closed her eyes then as she started to drift off to sleep.

"Who's your first love?" Simon asked quickly as he stared at her.

Lucy just smirked as she fell asleep.

"Really?" Simon asked annoyed. "I will get you for this later." He muttered before he let himself fall asleep as well too.

During all of this that went on between Simon and Lucy. At a different hotel and hotel room, John sat on his bed reading a book not seem like he was paying Saint any mind as she answered her father on her phone.

Saint smiled happily as she danced about the room as she spoke her own father. "I will see you dad and I will get right on that once I am back in town." She hung up and looked over at John who's nose was still stuck in his book. "Enjoying your self over there?"

"Yes, I am," John said simply. "You better get some sleep."

"I still can't believe you couldn't get us a room like your sisters or better yet two beds," Saint said simply. "You did ask didn't you?"

"They told me right up front on what they had." He said truthfully. And they did mention the two beds and the suite but he didn't want that. He wanted one nice big bed for both of them. He finally looked up from his book. "Scared I'm going to ravage you in your sleep?"

Saint blushed as she grabbed her bedtime things and went right into the bathroom.

John couldn't help the grin on his face as he watched her little behind rush into the bathroom.

Saint came out in a pair of short shorts and a tank top with the words on them saying 'Make a wish.' "Bathroom's free." She said when she found him once again with his nose buried in his book. As she put her bathroom stuff away.

John put the bookmark in his book as he closed it up. He got up and grabbed his bathroom stuff and headed into the bathroom.

Saint sighed softly as she sat on her edge of the bed as she reached up and toyed with the necklace around her neck. Before she got up and walked around and picked up the book he was reading. She opened it up and her eyes grew wide. 'Kama sutra oh my word.' She quickly closed the book and put it back down as she quickly went back to her side of the bed and sat back down as she watched him come out of the bathroom.

John walked out wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. He put his bathroom stuff away as he headed towards his side of his bed. He sat down and turned and looked at her showing nothing on his face. "You better try and get some sleep."

Saint sighed softly and crawled under the covers before she turned towards him as she fell asleep or well-tried to was more the fact. The book she now knew he was reading and wasn't something on bar ownership like it says on the outside cover.

John sat there reading as he felt her nuzzle up against him and placed a hand on his stomach.

Saint just wiggled closer to him as that hand started to creep downward.

John closed his book and put it down as he turned and looked at her. "If that hand keeps creeping further down Saint you're going to have something hard to help clear up its problem."

Saint's eyes shot open as she looked up into John's eyes. "John?"

"You looked at my book didn't you when I asked you not to?" John said annoyed.

Saint shook her head no but the words that spilled out of her were. "Yes, I did."

John sighed softly. "Sit up and come here."

"But John I just looked at it," Saint said simply. "I'm sorry."

"Sit up and come here," John said sternly. "Get to it."

Saint sat up and turned until she sat there facing him. "Okay?"

"Come closer," John said simply as he watched her.

Saint wiggled closer until she was right up against him on the bed.

"Closer," John said simply. "And I did say closer Saint did I not?"

Saint blushed as she stared at him. "But if I get any closer I'm going to be sitting on you?"

"I know," John said simply. "Get to it."

Saint straddled his stomach.

"A little further back Saint," John said showing nothing on his face as he looked at her.

Saint got even redder over his words. "But I will be sitting in your lap." She shook her head slightly. "You don't mean that." She let out a squeak when she felt John's hands on her hips as he lifted her up and placed her right on his lap as she stared at him as he sat up. "John?"

John stared right back at her. "I'm not as foolish and many people think I am." He said simply. "I think you should be punished for spying don't you?" He asked with a smirk.

Saint just stared at him as she tried not to move her hips but she wiggled slightly on his lap. "I just peeked that's all."

"Still you shouldn't have done that Saint." He pulled up her tank top.

Saint tried pushing it back down. "John don't."

John shook his head slightly. "What have I always told you?"

"Don't tell you no when you give me an order it's so I can make it out alive and safe," Saint said simply. "But really John just because you give an order doesn't mean I'm always going to follow it and where aren't on the battlefield either." She went to get off his lap.

John moved her back as he leaned even closer and whispered hotly into her ear. "And yet I know who you want to drag into your bed."

Saint looked at him as she blushed brightly. "No?"

"Yes," John said with a smirk that belonged to his father and not him. "If you wanted me for that long. You should have spoken up a long time ago. And yes you're still going to be punished don't you agree?"

Saint muttered about bad timing before she looked at him. "For what?"

"For sleeping with that creepy human early last year," John said glaring at her. "That's why you're getting punished for it."

"I didn't know you were into me or any girl for that matter or hell a guy. Since you always have your nose stuck in a book all the time." Saint said annoyed with him.

John tugged her tank top up and over her head and tossed it to the side. He checked out her front as he smiled up at her. "Maybe I was learning something. Besides, be glad I didn't tie you to this bed butt naked."

Saint kissed him near his lips. "Your naughty."

John reached out and ran his fingers across her breasts before he bent his head and kissed the spot right over her heart. "I'm the son of the devil I was born naughty."

Saint wiggled slightly on his lap as she runs her hands across his chest. "Tell me what you want?"

"Since I can't take your first time I will give you mine," John said simply. He reached down between then and tried to rub her numb with his finger.

Saint moved off his lap for a moment or two as she stripped herself out of her panties as well as her sleep shorts too. "Now you're the one with too many clothes on instead of me?" Right about the same time she put her hips on his lap and wiggled slightly. "Are you always this happy to see me?"

John looked at her. "Are you always this wet for me?"

Saint blushed as she wiggled slightly.

"Cut that out or else," John said sternly.

"Or else what?" Saint asked with a smile.

"Or else I am going to flip you onto your back and tie you to the bed is that clear enough of a warning for you?" John asked with a smirk.

Saint smiled at him as she leaned forward rocking her hips into his as she spoke to him. "Tell me what you desire?"

John leaned in smiling at her as he reached down and stuck two fingers inside of her pussy. "You always naked." He said as he kissed her on her lips.

Saint moaned against his lips.

John kept his fingers thrusting inside of her as he pulled back to speak. "Tell me what you desire Saint. Before I give your very hungry self something to enjoy."

Saint was panting as she clung to him. "You." She moaned softly. "I want you to take my virginity." She moaned loudly as she was about to say something else as she was trying to keep from coming.

John tilted his head as he watched her. "But you went on those dates with that guy."

Saint nodded her head as she moaned for him. "He... hadn't... told his... mom he's... GAY." She said the last word as she came for him.

John stared at her wide-eyed as he watched her cum for him. He removed his fingers and made sure she watched as he licked and sucked his hand clean. "You have been having impure thoughts haven't you." He said with a wicked smirk. "And I forgive you now about those dates."

Saint whimpered softly when he removed his fingers from her. "Yes." She said softly as she went to move off of him.

John's hands came and took a hold of her hips and kept her in place. "I want to hear them all of them."

Saint's eyes grew wide and she shook her head slightly. "No, I don't want to."

"If I tell you one of mine you have to tell me one of yours," John said with a smile. "Deal?"

Saint nodded her head slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

John kept a hold of her hip's even taking a hold of her behind as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "You want to know why my powers don't work on you?"

Saint nodded her head slightly.

"Because you're my first love." He let out a little grunt when he found himself flat on his back with Saint snuggling him. "Keep that up and dam my boxers in the way woman."

Saint bushed as she pushed her self to hover over him. "So Lucy was right you do love me?" She said as she ran a finger across his heart.

John swatted her behind. "That's for thinking I don't." He said sharply.

Saint blushed as she buried her head into his neck. "I'm sorry."

"I think you should make it up to me, don't you? Or I might tie you to this bed and keep you from coming for a long, long while." John said smiling at her. "And the other is for a time for later much later." He said truthfully.

Saint kissed him on his lips before the spot right over his heart. She wiggled off of him and the bed before she helped him remove his boxers. She couldn't help but stand there staring at his cock even as he wrapped his hand around it and started to stroke it.

John smirked as a wicked glint appeared in his eyes as he stood up and walked up to her and tilted her head up to face him. "Enjoying the view?"

Saint blushed as she stepped backward.

John made sure she planted her pretty little behind on the bed and kept her legs spread for him as he knelt down between her legs and took a long teasing lick of her pussy. He pulled back and smiled down at her. "Tasty."

Saint reached up towards him and pull him closer to her. "John." She said softly. "No more teasing."

John bent his head and kissed her on her lips before he felt her hand on his cock lining him up with her center. "Ready?"

Saint smiled at him. "For a while now my little bookworm." She said with a teasing smile.

"As you wish." He said as he trusted into her he felt her nails digging and clawing into his back as he held himself back after being fully seated inside her to keep from pounding away. "You're almost fully mine now."

Saint looked up into his eyes confused.

John just smirked down at her before he bent his head and kissed her on her forehead. "Ready?"

Saint moaned softly as she tried to open her mouth to ask him a question but all that came out was a moan as he started to move inside of her.

John trusted into her over and over again as he leaned down and spoke into her ear. "Mine." He growled right before he did a harsh thrust into her.

Saint arched her back pushing her front closer to him. "John?"

"Say it," John said growling at her as he picked up his speed as he kept on thrusting into her.

Saint groaned loudly as she came for him.

John's eyes are the normal red but was glowing as he looked at her as he kept on fucking her.

Saint arched her body towards him. "Please John I need you."

John bent his head down and growled into her ear. "Your mine now until the end of time and beyond." He bit down on her neck as he brought her into another orgasm as he came deep within her a short while later. He kept himself there for a while before he pulled out and kissed her softly as he smiled at her. "You need a nap."

Saint smiled softly at him. "And you're going to go back to your reading?" She asked as she tried to move further into the bed.

John moved her to her side of the bed and tucked her in. "Yes. But I meant what I said years ago. When I said when I decided I was going to sleep with someone. That that person I love and going to marry and when and if Lucy doesn't want it. Take over hell and rule it in my father's place." He said truthfully. "Its why I got so hurt when I thought you slept with that guy."

Saint yawned softly. "You're a dork." She said simply. "Acute loveable dork. And it's a good thing then your all mine." She said just as she fell asleep.

John smirked as he picked up his book and went back to his reading.

Elsewhere Lucifer sat outside in his backyard as he looked over at his father. "I think John will take over hell. Though he will have to prove himself to all the demon's and demoness he can be there a king like I did."

God looked at his son. "Do you really think your little bookworm has it in him to do it?"

Lucifer looked at his dad. "Yes in fact I do. He's just like I used to be as you really."

God sighed softly. "There wasn't a day after the garden I regret sending you down into the garden. But you found Chloe and did the right thing with her."

Lucifer smiled softly. "Thank you for everything with her dad."

"Your welcome son," God said simply as they both sat there watching the sunrise drinking. "To a new start." He whispered softly to himself as he turned his head slightly and winked as he went back to his drinking with his son.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> There is a clue in this chapter about a common theme for this season. Hopefully, you guys can sniff it out. Though there might be more than one you never know with little old me.


End file.
